


with smiles in our eyes and tears on our lips;

by dreamyshadows



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, not that sad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyshadows/pseuds/dreamyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at her and she looks at him, this is how they do. And while they watch each other, they watch themselves too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with smiles in our eyes and tears on our lips;

In the warm glow of the cheap hotel lamp, Kate’s hair shines like a halo; perfect and pure, just like the girl it surrounds.

Seth sighs. How did he even get her? Preacher’s daughters weren’t supposed to wander with roadside romeos, weren’t supposed to wield deadly knives with both elegance and power, weren’t supposed to give hope to those who had lost it along the way.

But here she is, and here he is, and they’re both smiling softly at each other from across the room.

Seth wants to say something – something smart, something witty, something that makes his Katie-cakes  _really_ smile; not the twisted movements of her lips that only serve as a mockery of what she used to be. She’s always been in pain, he knows that, but this pain is different – its something she would never have known if not for him.

In a fucked up way, Seth’s glad that he’s the one who showed her that. The world’s gone to hell, and for beautiful girls like her, it’s a hole that spits purity out with blood and tears decorating destroyed hearts. He never wants that for Kate. Ever.

When he told her how sorry he was, roughly the eighth day they’d been together, she’d just flashed him a small smile.  _It’s not just your fault Seth. It’s mine too._ And he wants to tell her that it’s really not – that it’s just his and his alone, but this is Kate and she wont budge.

Secretly, he likes it.

He’s felt responsible for everything all his life; his bastard father's death, Richard, his ex-wife, and every single person he was forced to scam.

Those responsibilities don’t leave him, but not having another one to carry – this one far worse than the others – is a nice respite. He smiles. When he hears a rustle of sheets from the bed next to him, Seth’s eyes flash to Kate. She’s gotten up and is heading towards his side, seating herself next to him on his unkempt sheets.

He thinks she’s gonna say something, but she doesn’t. In a far away corner of his mind, Seth registers that the sun has sunk, and the crickets have begun to chirp under the open window. But that noise is secondary, all he can focus on right now is Kate.

She’s got one of those rare soft smiles on her face, lips lilting to give him a glimpse of the girl behind the suddenly mature woman. He loves it. Loves that there’s still a gentle side to her, loves that she can smile even though she knows what he’s done.

Hates that he can’t force himself to look away.

_Say something._

But she doesn’t. She just scoots a little closer, bends a little further, and sets her head down gently on his shoulder. Soft waves of chestnut hair tickle his neck, put a smile on his face, and light a warm fire somewhere near his heart.

They sit there together for hours, not noticing the sun that shines behind them, surrounding their heads with soft, identical halos.

**Author's Note:**

> im writing the second chapter for my ongoing sethkate fic, and i wrote this little drabble for somebody. hope y'all liked it!


End file.
